


Your Secret Admirer (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’ve admitted to your friends that you’ve never gotten a love note until you begin to find love letters on your desk from your Secret Admirer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

You and Wanda sat on the bleachers by the pool talking and somewhat watching Bucky and Steve during swim practice. Other students were around you, but they all minded their own business.

With notebook in hand, you both discussed your current History project which was to make an online magazine related to a decade of your choosing during the 1900s.

“So I was thinking we could do the 50s or-”

“Oh. My. God!” Nat grumbled angrily as she stomped over to the two of you, every step echoing a loud as she climbed the bleachers.

Wanda cocked a brow, “What’s wrong?”

Nat pulled out a small stack of folded papers and slapped them onto the bench, “That! That is what’s wrong!”

Curiously, you picked up one of the folded papers, unfolding it. As you read the written words, you realized that it was a love note dedicated to Nat, “What’s wrong? It sounds like someone really likes you.”

“Oh, I know who that someone is and I’ve told him time and time again that I’m not interested in him.”

“Who is it?” you asked.

Nat scoffed, “Brock Rumlow,” which resulted in you and Wanda making grumbles of displeasure. 

“Brock Rumlow wrote these?” Wanda asked.

Nat shrugged, “I’m pretty sure he threatened someone to write them for him. Everyone knows he’s an idiot.”

You and Wanda nodded, “Yeah. True.”

You set the note back down with the others, “At least you get love letters. I’ve never received one in my entire life.”

“No way! Really? You’ve got to be joking!” Nat exclaims just as Bucky heads over to you guys, towel wrapped around him.

“What’s going on?” he asks, using the towel to dry off his hair.

Nat points at you, “Y/N’s never received a love letter before!”

You roll your eyes at her, “It’s not a big deal, Nat. Sure, I’d like to receive one, but it’s really not the most important thing ever.”

“Whatever you say, Y/N,” she mumbles as she grabs her notes and shoves them into her bag.

Bucky stood there looking at where the notes previously laid. He looked very concentrated. It wasn’t until you threw a paper ball at him that he looked back at you, “Were you saying something?”

You chuckled, “Yeah, I was asking if you wanted to walk home with me, if so, then I’ll wait for you to shower and dress.”

He shot you a smile, “Yeah. That’d be great. Thanks, doll!” he then walked back down the bleacher steps and towards the showers. A plan was brewing in his mind.

* * *

The next day you walk into your first class which is algebra. Sitting on your desk is a folded piece of paper with your name on it. You sit down and cautiously open it to find writing which read:

_Y/N,_

_You’re so smart. It blows my mind how intelligent you are in every class you take. I adore how you always shyly raise your hand to ask/answer a question. It always brings a smile to my face._

_I hope you have a wonderful day, like how you always make my days wonderful._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

You look around at the few students that are already sitting in their seats. You tap on the shoulder of Scott Lang, who was currently napping until his head shot up, “I’m up! I’m up!”

You winced a bit, feeling guilty of waking him up, “Sorry, Scott, but you don’t happen to know who left this note on my desk, do you?”

He shook his head, “Nah. I saw it there when I walked it and I was the first one here.”

Your shoulders sagged in disappointment, “Oh. Okay. Thanks anyway. Sorry for waking you up.”

Scott yawned and waved at you, “It’s fine.”

You sat at your desk staring at the letter wondering who could possibly have left this for you. Too concentrated, you didn’t see realize Bucky was calling your name until he tapped you on the shoulder. 

You sat up more and turned to face him, “Hm? What did you say?”

He points to the letter, “I asked what the paper was.”

“Oh. Um, it’s a letter from a secret admirer.”

Bucky looked at you curiously, “You have a secret admirer? Since when?”

“Since now, I guess. Look,” you hand him the note and watch as he reads through it.

He nods in approval, “I mean I gotta agree with them. It blows my mind too how smart you are in everything.”

“Besides that, do you have an idea who it could be?”

He shakes his head and shrugs, “No clue. There was a bunch of other people around you yesterday. Someone might’ve overheard?”

“Do you happen to remember who was there?” you asked desperately.

Bucky shook his head again, “Sorry, doll, I don’t. But anyway, enjoy this for a bit. You said it yourself you’ve never received love letters before. Now you are! I think that’s pretty sweet.”

You softly smile, “Yeah. I suppose you’re right, but if I find out this is Brock Rumlow’s doing, I’m burning these.”

Bucky laughed, “I don’t doubt it.”


	2. Chapter 2

In his second to last period of the day, Bucky really should’ve been paying attention to what Ms. Hill was saying, but there were more important matters at hand. He had to write your love letter for today. 

Yes, he was your secret admirer. For the past two years, Bucky has harboured a major crush on you. How could he not? You were so sweet, funny, smart, witty, and not to mention beautiful. So when he heard that you’ve never received a love letter before, he took this opportunity. For one, he didn’t know how to express his feelings for you any other way, in fear of ruining the amazing friendship you had together. Two, he wanted to be the one to make you smile every single day up until he finds the courage to tell you how he really feels.

So once he finished writing today’s love letter, he got up to “use the bathroom”. In reality, he rushed over to where your locker was, slipped the note into it, and raced back to class. He smiled at you as he passed your desk.

* * *

Once class was over, you and Bucky walked side by side past the row of lockers, stopping in front of yours. Unbeknownst to you, Bucky was anxious to see your reaction for today’s letter.

You opened your locker, immediately spotting the folded up paper. An excited smile came to your face as you snatched it, “Finally,” you breathed out. It’s been two weeks since you’ve received your first letter and every single day, you anticipated finding a new one.

Bucky chuckled, “Another note from your secret admirer?”

You nodded as you unfolded the paper. It read:

_You look so beautiful today. Just like every day. Every time I look at you, I feel like I’m committing a crime because I don’t feel worthy._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Bucky peered at the letter, “This person’s a real poet, ain’t he?” he said teasingly.

You rolled your eyes at him, “I think it’s romantic,” you state as a matter of fact, “I’d like to see you try to write something as sweet as this.”

He smirked at you, “Oh I got tricks up sleeve, doll. You just don’t know it.”

You switched out your government book for your science book, “I’ll believe it when I see, Buck.” your locker door shut with a clang and you both continued your journey down the hall to your next class.

* * *

When Bucky sat down in his elective class, fine art, Steve plopped down beside him, “So, what was today’s note?” Yes, Steve knew Bucky was your secret admirer. Bucky had to tell someone, so, as his best friend, that had to be Steve.

After hearing the question, Bucky immediately smiled, “I told her how beautiful she looks today and everyday. Stevie, she thinks I’m romantic and sweet!”

Steve chuckled, “Well that’s nice and all, Buck, but when are you gonna tell her it’s you? You can’t keep going on about this forever.”

He nodded, “Yeah. I know. I just-I’m not ready yet. I just wanna enjoy this while I can before he ultimately rejects me,” he winces at the thought.

“You don’t know if that’s gonna happen. From what Nat’s told me, she’s pretty smitten about her admirer and I don’t think it being you will change. It might turn out better than you expect.”

Bucky shrugged, “Hope for the best and expect the worse, I guess.”

* * *

“So who do you think it is?” Nat whispered as you both worked on your lab for chemistry.

You shrugged, “I really don’t know. From what it sounds like, this person sees me a lot during school and has some classes with me.”

“Do you hope it to be anyone? Like, a certain someone?”

“Well….”

Nat’s eyes widened, “Spill!”

You giggled, “Okay! I kinda hope that the person is…Bucky.”

Nat started squealing and you had to calm her down before Mr. Erskine got upset, “Nat, please!” you hissed at her.

She smiled wide, “You have no idea how much I secretly ship you two! You guys work so well together and get along great!”

“I guess we have great chemistry,” you said with a childish giggle as you pointed to the beakers of liquid in front of you. 

Nat rolled her eyes at you but still smiled, “I really hope it’s Bucky.”

“Yeah. Me too.”


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a month since Bucky left you that first love letter. Ever since, he’s seen you smile more, laugh more, blush more. He felt so proud that he was the one who made you this way. But now, his time was up. He was going to tell you it was him. That it was all him. So with his note and a bouquet of your favorite flowers in hand, he approached the school campus early. He snuck into your first class and set the items onto your desk. Butterflies erupted in his stomach.

* * *

_**The Night Prior** _

Nat was sleeping over at your place for the weekend. Her parents had gone on a business trip and you offered for her to stay at her place. She happily accepted, after her parents agreed.

So now it’s Sunday night. You and Nat are lounging around your living room snacking on chips and popcorn while watching television. 

“So I’ve been thinking of a plan,” you state as you keep your eyes on the tv.

“Oh? On what?” Nat asks.

“I’m gonna find out who my secret admirer is.”

Nat immediately took the remote and mute the tv. She fully turned her body to face you, “Okay, what? How?”

“So every Monday morning since this all started, I’ve received a letter in my first class. So that means that the person goes to school super early to drop off the letter and leaves or whatever.

“So what we’re gonna do is go to school early around seven because that’s when they open the campus. Then we’ll stakeout somewhere and watch to see who comes by. Sound good?”

Nat’s face scrunched up with distaste, “You mean I have to wake up earlier than usual?”

“Nat pleeeaase? Come on! I wanna know and you wanna know! I’m tired of waiting! So I wanna figure this out!”

She groaned, “Fine! Fine! I’m game!” she then turned off the tv and stood up. You protested, but she shook her head, “If you’re waking me up that early then I need to sleep now.”

You grumbled as you agreed and followed her up the stairs.

The next day, you two woke up and got ready as quick as you could. You then raced over to school, a small amount of cars were already in the parking lot. You both headed inside and towards your first class of the day. Luckily, there was a classroom across the hall so you both decided to hide there.

You didn’t have to wait long because less than ten minutes later, an all too familiar face came waltzing down the hall and into your algebra class. Nat started silently dancing and jumping, completely thrilled that your suspicions were right. 

When Bucky walked back out of the class and disappeared down the hall, you and Nat burst out of the classroom across to your algebra class. As soon as you entered, you zeroed in on the bouquet of flowers along with a folded note with your name on it.

Your heart immediately melted when you picked up the bouquet, “He got my favorite flowers.”

“Read the note!” Nat pushed as she picked up the note and shoved it into your hands. 

You opened it and smiled as you read:

_Beautiful Y/N,_

_I think it’s time I told you who I was._

_Meet me at the swimming pool during lunch._

_-Your Very Nervous Secret Admirer_

“He was gonna tell you,” Nat mumbled as he read the note over your shoulder. You set the note down and she spoke up again, “So what now?”

You shrugged with a giddy smile, “I don’t know. But Nat…Bucky likes me!” you hugged her squealing.

* * *

An hour later, you’re sitting in your algebra class anxiously waiting for Bucky to appear. When he does, your posture straightens and there’s a big smile on your face.

As he approaches you down the row of chairs and desks, he smiles, “Morning, Y/N!”

You stand up and meet him halfway, “Morning, Bucky,” a wide smile on his face.

He chuckles at your giddy mood, “What’s-mf!” he’s cut off as you grab him by the shirt and press your lips to his. You’re smiling into the kiss and Bucky, well…he’s in shock.

You pull back and he’s a stuttering mess, “Wha-Why-How-I’m-”

You giggle, “Thank you, Bucky, for the notes and the flowers.”

He gulps with wide eyes, “You-You knew it was me?”

“Nat and I were staking out the room this morning. We were in the class across the hall and we saw you.”

“O-Oh. And…you’re not weirded out by this?”

You shook your head, laughing at him, “Bucky, I wouldn’t have kissed you if I found it weird!”

Bucky let out a breath of relief, “Yeah. Right. Got it. You-” he chuckled to himself, “You kissed me.”

“I really like you, Bucky, and I’m so happy my secret admirer is you. You make me really happy.”

“I really like you too, obviously.”

“Wanna go on a date after school?” you asked giddily.

“Doll, I would love nothing more.”


	4. Epilogue

You walked over to your locker whilst in a heated conversation with Wanda about your debate topics. You put in your lock combo and the locker door swung open with a creak. You immediately smiled when you saw a heart shaped box, flowers, and a note.

You picked up the flowers, taking in their notable scent. You then plucked the note from in between the flowers and opened it. 

_Y/N,_

_I tried to the find the flowers that were as beautiful as you, but I couldn’t because none can compare to you._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Wanda smirked at your lovesick expression, “Gee, I wonder where those came from.”

Arms immediately wrapped around you and kisses were left on your neck. You squealed, “Bucky!”

You heard him chuckle as he twirled you around to face him, “Hey, doll.” he points to the flowers, “I got some competition, I see.”

You giggled, “No one compares to you,” you leaned forward and pecked his lips, “Happy anniversary. Thank you for the flowers and chocolates.”

Bucky smiled wide, “Happy anniversary and you’re welcome,” 

“Can you believe we’ve been together for a year already?”

He shrugs, “Feels longer.”

“How so?”

“Because I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you.”

You snorted, “You’re such a charmer, Bucky Barnes, in person and on paper.”

“Only for you,” he mumbles as he leans in to press a loving kiss to your lips. 

A love story always starts off with words. And yours started with words written on paper laced with love and admiration. Laced with Bucky Barnes, your secret admirer. 


End file.
